


The Monster Within

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anal Sex, Angst, Dark Character, Ficlet, M/M, Physical Disability, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 23:25:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16397084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: This isnotmy usual Snarry. Heed the warnings if you need them.





	The Monster Within

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheMightyFlynn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMightyFlynn/gifts).



> This is **not** my usual Snarry. Heed the warnings if you need them.

_"We all have a Monster within; the difference is in degree, not in kind."_  
―Douglas Preston

"Time for physical therapy," Healer Harry Potter said brightly as he walked into his patient's room.

There was no response though he wasn't expecting one. He gathered his supplies and approached the bed.

Severus Snape lay immobilised, paralysed from the neck down. His eyes, however, were fixed on Harry. 

"Have you been looking forward to our session, Severus?" Harry asked, pulling the sheets back to reveal Snape's naked body. "I may call you by your first name, yeah? I think our relationship has progressed to that point now."

Snape seemed to be trying to say something but it was no use. His voice had been utterly destroyed from his run-in with Nagini. 

"This is the tricky part." Harry slipped a cock ring over Snape's prick. "It'll be smooth sailing once we get you sorted." He bent and pressed a kiss to the head of Snape's cock then tapped it with his wand. " _Engorgio_!"

Slicking his hand with massage oil, Harry wrapped his fingers around the hardening length and began to stroke. 

"That's it," he murmured, watching in fascination as Snape's cock filled, the head turning a deep purple-red. "Nearly there."

He looked at Snape's face. "If I didn't know better, I'd think you weren't enjoying this." Harry smiled though Snape couldn't see him with his eyes tightly closed.

Pouring more oil into his palm, Harry moved his fingers to Snape's hole, stretching and loosening him. 

"I think you're ready." Harry pulled off his Healer's robes and climbed onto Snape's bed. It took some effort but he settled Snape's legs over his shoulders and lifted his arse off the bed.

"This is my favourite part." Harry plunged into Snape's body in a single thrust. Snape's eyes flew open and Harry didn't look away. 

He let Snape see _everything_. The thrill of fucking Death Eater Severus Snape, who could do nothing to refuse him, was a heady thing and Harry revelled in it.

Harry wouldn't last long; he never did. Pushing Snape's knees back nearly to his ears, Harry pounded into him, shuddering through his orgasm.

"God, that was brilliant," Harry said, panting. "Don't you agree, Severus?" Harry laughed as he clambered off the bed. With a flick of his wand, Harry cleaned up his mess, including the cock ring. Rather than ejaculating, Snape's cock slowly deflated once the blood was no longer holding it up.

"I'll see you again tomorrow." Harry covered Snape back up and slipped out the door.

***

_Ten years later..._

> THE-BOY-WHO-LIVED, THE CHOSEN ONE, HEALER HARRY POTTER MISSING! Last seen at St Mungo's Tuesday evening! Anyone with information as to his whereabouts should contact the Ministry at once. More on pages 2-10, including his most recent photos as well as snapshots of him throughout his time at Hogwarts including a dashing one from the Yule Ball....
> 
> Pg. 27. Through the miracle of magical advances, war hero Severus Snape has been restored to full health. He plans to retire to his childhood home upon his release from St Mungo's.


End file.
